Blind To All But Love
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Meet Sydney Haruno. Shes your average Konoha Kunoichi except for one thing. Shes blind. Sydney has always loved the Uchiha brothers. It broke her heart whe nItachi left. Now, with Sasuke gone, Itachi a criminal, and her team abandoning her for training, the young Kunoichi must find her own path in her world of total darkness. UchihaXOC Oneshot. Rated T for fluff


_**I really wanted to write this. It came to mind when I was watching Naruto Reruns. I really love the Uchiha brothers. I don't care what you say. Itachi is my sexy baby daddy and Sasuke is my emo closet lover. I do not own anything except the OC whose information is at the start of the story. And I know Oneshots don't go that well but I like them. **_

_**Please Review!**_

Name: Sydney Haruno.

Eyes: Cerulean blue.

Hair: Golden blonde with midnight black tips

Quick Bio: Your Sakura's cousin. Sakura got mad when Sasuke took a liking to you. You've been living with your cousin since you were a toddler. You've been friends with the Uchihas for many years and was there to comfort Sasuke when the massacre happened. The reason you're in Konoha is because your half brother blew up your village, killing your father and mother, along with his mother. Because of the explosions you lost your sight and were sent to your surviving relatives.

Time setting: Just before Sasuke left.

Team: 7 (duh)

-Sydney's Point of View-

I threw another kunai at the target and hit my mark. The Sasuke clone poofed away and I landed in a crouch on the ground. I glanced from side to side, using my heightened senses to determine where the chakra to make the clone had come from. An exploding tag attached to a kunai landed in front of me and I jumped back as it went off. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed onto a tree branch behind me, swinging around it and landing quietly, leaning against the trunk of the tree. A soft curse floated along the breeze to my ears. I smiled.

Sasuke landed in the clearing as the smoke went away. Kakashi sensei was next to him, scanning the trees. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was staring at the spot I once stood. I felt him shift his feet and I began forming hand signs. My friend's eyes went wide as a barrier cube surrounded him and chakra chains wrapped his body tight enough to prevent movement.

"I win again Sasuke-kun." I said as I jumped down to greet my sensei and comrade. "When will you learn that you just can't beat me, Hm?"

Kakashi sensei nodded and I released a very disgruntled Sasuke.

"Sydney, you realize you have better senses. I still don't get how you can beat me without sight. Or how you can laugh at my face when you can't see it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Easy goofball. I use my chakra to map out the environment around me be spreading it out in a thin layer. I can sense what your image is without touching you."

"Great. Well your lesson is over for today you two. Play nice." Kakashi sensei said before poofing away with his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

I rolled my eyes and took Sasuke's hand. I could sense the heat arising in his face, but pretended not to notice. My mind strayed to that day, six and a half years ago. I sighed silently as I remember Itachi's last words to.

_Take care of Sasuke for me. I promise to always care about you Syd. I'll be watching when you least expect it._

A tug on my hand brought me out of my thoughts. Sasuke was beginning to walk home and I followed, knowing he would drop me off so I didn't have to map my way back. A prickle in the back of my mind told me that I was being watched. I turned my head in the direction of the faint chakra. Sasuke hadn't noticed it yet so I assumed we were safe, and I kept quiet on our walk home.

Night fell quickly in the village. I had gotten dropped off at home a few hours ago and had showered and eaten before letting Sakura bring me to my room. I sighed and opened the window, making my way to the roof of our home and sitting so the gentle breeze caressed my long blonde hair. The prickle returned and tensed when someone stood beside me.

"It has been a while Syd. You've really grown up."

Chills ran down my spine when the owner of the voice sat down and pulled me into his lap. I felt my headband begin to move as he lifted it off of my face, exposing my Cerulean blue eyes. I felt the familiar chakra of the sharingan and winced.

"What are you doing here Itachi? You shouldn't be here."

"I came to see you. Your display with my brother today was quite amusing."

"Itachi no. You need to leave. I—"

My sentence was cut off when a pair of warm lips met mine. Sparks flew in my mind as the man I had crushed on for so long finally stole my first kiss. He pulled back and I raised my hand to his face, letting them run through his short hair. I frowned. It was shorter than the last time I had seen him. Itachi laughed a little.

"Syd you are adorable. And your talents are amazing."

"Itachi please… We can't… We can't do this. If we get caught you'll be killed. And I don't even want to know what will happen to me."

"Come with me Syd. There is someone who wants to meet you. I promise to return you to this spot by sunrise."

My better judgment told me not to go, but I ignored it. With a short nod I let the S-rank criminal pick me up and carry me out of the village. We ran for a while, the motion almost lulling me to sleep in his arms. I blinked at the sudden stop when he set me down on my feet. A soft chuckle came from the trees.

"So this is the girl, Hm? I don't believe it, un."

"Deidara shut up. Leader-sama said you could meet her so let's get this over with."

The second voice was more sinister. I recognized my familiar speech impediment in the first voice and I stretched my chakra out and traced over the figures. One wore a similar cloak to Itachi's. I shivered and the being walked closer. A hand touched my face, something wet reaching out to lick me cheek, and I flinched, causing my instinct to kick in. The person touching me ended up in a barrier, wrapped in chain at my one command.

"W-Who are you…? Y-You sound like me, un."

"My name is Deidara, un. I'm your half brother, yeah."

My mind reeled and I stepped back, releasing the binding jutsu with a silent "Katsu". Itachi's arms wrapped around me as I backed into him. The voice laughed a bit as he dusted himself off. I started to shake at the sound of the voice.

"I can see where the family resemblance is, un. She's got the blonde hair and blue eyes, yeah. Wish I could stick around but I got work to do. See you around sis, yeah."

I clung to Itachi as he took me back to my home. I had just stood in front of the one responsible for my parent's deaths, my blindness, meeting Itachi and Sasuke. I felt like crying in fear and screaming in rage at the same time. Itachi held me close and kissed me. I kissed back, clinging to the comfort I felt with him.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that. Itachi held me, kissing me and holding me close to him. Our hands intertwined as the sky began to turn light. Quietly he gave me a last kiss and put me in my bed before leaving. I curled up under my quilt and fell into a troubled sleep.

My sleep was disturbed by a knocking on the front door. I gave an angry huff and got up, walking to the door to open it. Naruto waited on the other side of the front door. I frowned. My chakra spread out over him and I realized he had a sad look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sydney… It's Sasuke. He left…"

"What!? No! He was training with me yesterday! He wouldn't just leave!"

"We're going after him. Shikamaru said you'd be helpful. You know him better then all of us."

I nodded and performed a hand sign, quickly letting my special jutsu turn my clothes into my mission outfit. I straightened the top and pulled the long sleeves down over my hands. Naruto gently grabbed my arm as I pulled the door shut and we ran to the gates.

The team that was assembled consisted of two chunin. Shikamaru and I faced the group. A quiet sob came from the back of the group. My cousin stood in a mess of tears. I heard each sob and slowly walked to her. Sakura hugged me tightly.

"Bring him back. Please Sydney. Make him come home."

"I will try cousin. But you and I both know I can only do so much."

"I'm gonna bring Sasuke back no matter what! And that's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto chimed in beside me, giving my cousin a thumbs up.

I nodded and we set off to find my dear friend. I held tightly to Shikamaru's hand as we sped through the forest. My heart hurt at the thought of losing my best friend to that damned snake. We split up and

I stayed with Shikamaru as long as I could. It was easy to slip past the girl who attacked us. I heard Shikamaru say that someone would make it past to go on ahead, and I took my cue to let him handle it. I let my chakra spread out ahead of me and sense for Sasuke. Movement to my right caught my attention and before I knew it I was unconscious.

I woke up to a rustling sound. My chakra spread out around me instinctively and I found my cousin sitting beside my bed. She was holding something and raised her head when I struggled to sit up. Her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't get up. You had a pretty bad concussion."

"Sakura, I… I couldn't bring him back."

"Stop. Please just stop, Sydney. Sasuke is gone. There is no bringing him back. Naruto left for training with Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade is going to train me as well. Team seven is temporarily disbanded."

"But… What do I do then? I'm perfectly fine. Am I just supposed to sit here until you all return?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go get Lady Tsunade so she can explain things to you."

I nodded and let her leave. Lady Tsunade entered a little while later. She began explaining all that had happened since we had failed the mission to bring back Sasuke. She told me I was free to go on missions with other teams or travel to other villages. Her words fell on deaf ears. I snapped back to reality when a weight landed on my bed.

"This is Karishin. She's a special wolf that will help you see. Like a guide dog. And she has been trained to suit your needs and fighting style."

The creature sniffed me and huffed in approval. I thanked Tsunade and was released to the hospital. I went back to the bedroom at Sakura's house. It didn't take me long to change into a tank top and cargo pants. I packed my things into my pouches and strapped them on my arms and legs. Finally, I picked up the sword Sasuke and Itachi had given me for my birthday one year. I had trained well with it but never needed to use it, so it tended to get left behind. Karishin followed me out the door as I headed for the gates of the village.

-Two Years Later-

-Sydney's Point of View-

I turned in mid air as a senbon flew past me. Karishin yipped and I threw my kunai, hearing a groan when it landed in on its mark. I landed silently and stood up, walking towards my opponent. Itachi's clone disappeared and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his lips softly, a deadly smile on my face.

"The cloak looks wonderful on you. I am glad you made it a bit more form fitting."

"Shut it perv." I said sarcastically. "You realize I only joined this damned cult for you."

"I knew you would come. Can you believe it's been a year since you went rogue?"

"I still need to accomplish my goal."

Itachi kissed me again and lay me down in the grass. I formed the correct sign and a barrier formed around us, making us invisible to outsiders. His kisses trailed lower as he began to open my cloak and strip off our clothing. I let him have his way, giving in to the pleasure I had grown accustom to needing.

After our little sex break we dressed and began moving towards our destination. My senses picked up a familiar chakra and Karishin snarled softly. Itachi shot me a dark look when we stopped in a clearing. I growled and thought the correct symbols. _Kets!_ I thought, summoning a barrier around us and our hidden enemy.

"Well then. I had hoped to make this quick. I never thought you would be with him!"

"Sasuke." Itachi cursed under his breath.

"I couldn't stay in a village you left. You were everything. When you left I became broken. I traveled for a year before I slashed my headband and found Itachi. He gave me the love I needed."

"So you're sleeping with my older brother?"

"Pretty much. And I don't care if I die trying to stop you. You will not kill him. Sasuke. I love you both. I always have. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke in monotone. "Syd has agreed to restore our clan. If you kill her trying to get to me then what will happen to the last half of your dream?"

I heard a soft growl from the younger Uchiha. A sadistic smirk crossed my features. I walked closer to Sasuke and entwined my lithe body against his. Our lips met in a rough, passionate kiss. Sasuke let one arm wrap around my waist, his other hand resting just below my breast.

"See what you're missing?" I asked as he broke the kiss. "I can belong to you both. Give up revenge Sasuke. Come with us and you can have me."

"How well does Itachi feel about this?"

"It is my choice if he wants a future bloodline. And I want you both."

I felt him relax even when Itachi approached us. Sasuke chuckled a bit and let his hands move along my body. I moaned softly, pressing myself between the two Uchiha men. It was hours before I regained my right mind and realized the predicament we had created for ourselves. When I awoke inside the barrier I smiled, feeling the warmth of the two bodies I was between.

-Ending-

-Sydney's Point of View-

-23 years later-

I stared out at the peaceful clearing surrounded by my barrier. Itachi had managed to use a jutsu and give me back my sight. It was wonderful to be able to watch the children play. Sasuke and I have had twelve children already. We have another on the way. I hope it is another girl. We have ten boys and two girls.

Itachi is currently teaching the eldest children ninjutsu. He and I have had eight children together. All of our children are boys except the last. She is his little princess and has managed to surpass all of her full and half siblings. I am excited to send the eldest out into the world to restore glory to the Uchiha name. My wish to give everything to my True loves has been granted and I hope to spend the rest of my life with the two men and our precious children.

_**Holy. Crap. Seven pages. This is a great one shot. I totally made the character a bit of a ho but I don't care. It came on a whim and I loved writing it. It was fun. So I hope you like it. Please review it. I want to hear what you think. Good or bad, let me know. And keep watching for updates on Korianna Diaries.**_

_**~Shadow**_


End file.
